La fiesta
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Otro oneshot de mi pareja favorita: RHr. Tiene lugar en la boda de Fleur


**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con otro one-shot. Ojala les guste , lo hice mientras estudiaba( muy concentradamente) ecuaciones diferenciales. Besos!**

**Gilraen Vardamir**

**La fiesta**

Ambiente de fiesta. Música, comida, color, baile, alegría y risas…sobre todo muchas risas. Parecía casi imposible que en tiempos de guerra, tiempos de muerte y destrucción, secuestros, desapariciones y un sinfín de situaciones desafortunadas, pudieran encontrar un momento para reír. Pero era necesario liberar la tensión de alguna forma y pensar que los esperaba un destino mejor. La ceremonia había sido espléndida. La novia, bellísima con el velo de la tía Muriel, ciñéndole la cabeza y el vestido que la hacía parecer princesa. Y el novio, con marcas en el rostro de misiones pasadas, con la mejor sonrisa que podía ostentar. Y él al lado de ella y de Harry, observándola en silencio, admirando su belleza, su perfil. El cabello peinado en un moño, con rizos rebeldes que se escapaban y le rozaban el rostro, el vestido azul cielo, su nariz pequeña, sus ojos castaños, esos ojos sabios que tanto lo cautivaban. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Fue hasta que su amigo le dio un codazo que se dio cuenta que la miraba como idiota.

Había planeado muchas cosas para esa ocasión. Decirle lo guapa que estaba, reunir la valentía para invitarla a bailar, dar un paseo juntos y quizá, decirle toda la verdad. Lo había planeado de veras. Pero las cosas habían salido al revés.

Todo por la llegada del maldito búlgaro.

Maldita sea.

Se suponía que no llegaría. Hacía una semana había enviado una carta, diciendo que tenía un partido de quidditch muy importante y que no podría acompañarlos en tan "esperrada ocasión". Cuando Hermione leyó la carta frente a él y Harry, no pudo ocultar su alegría. Era imposible. Krum no iba ir a la boda y eso era para música para sus oídos. Ningún búlgaro tonto rondando a Hermione. Genial. La joven se dio cuenta de su satisfacción y por supuesto se disgustó con él. Pasó un día sin hablarle, pero bien valía la pena el sacrificio con tal de no ver a Vicky.

La fiesta recién había comenzado. Ron respiró hondo y se dirigió con decisión hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, quien conversaba con los gemelos. En el instante en que tendía la mano para tocarle el hombro y pedirle que bailaran, ocurrió.

-Herrrmione-

La voz más ronca, más espantosa y más odiada para Ronald Weasley retumbó en sus oídos. De verdad que no podía tener tan mala suerte. Pero la tenía.

Hermione se había vuelto al instante y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Allí estaba Krum, altísimo, con su cuerpo fornido, la mirada tosca y las cejas juntas, pero con una expresión de alegría en el rostro, que Ron solo le había visto pocas veces: cuando miraba a Hermione, a _su _Hermione. Sintió ganas de golpearlo.

Y sintió muchas más ganas cuando vio como Hermione corría hacia él, le echaba los brazos al cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ron sintió una sensación quemante en su estómago, una que conocía bien: celos. Pero mil veces más intensa que cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

Apretó los puños y se marchó de allí, sin dignarse a dirigirle un hola al búlgaro.Sin embargo vio como Harry se acercaba para estrecharle una mano. Amigo infiel. Debería apoyarlo detestando al búlgaro como él. Pero a Harry siempre le había caído bien. Luego se había alejado lo más rápido que pudo para sentarse en la silla en la que se encontraba ahora. Con el entrecejo fruncido y un humor de perros porque le habían arruinado la velada. Se cruzó de brazos. No tenía que darle tanta importancia ni ser tan idiota. Pero era inevitable. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Hermione y Krum bailando, de Hermione y Krum comiendo, hablando o haciendo lo que estuvieran haciendo. No les podía sacar la mirada. Como en cuarto año. Es que si el búlgaro se sobrepasaba con ella, quien sabe que le haría. No obstante tenía que aceptarlo, Hermione lucía verdaderamente contenta en compañía del tipo ese. Muy contenta.

Y con su suerte ahora faltaba que Mclaggen se apareciera por la fiesta. Ese era otro idiota que no aguantaba.

¿Qué le ocurría a Hermione saliendo con ese tipo de chicos?

Ninguno la conocía como él. Ninguno la había visto llorar, reír, estudiar y pelear de la forma que el lo había hecho. Ninguno la defendió del imbécil de Malfoy cuando la llamó sangre sucia. Ninguno de esos idiotas llevaba amándola en silencio tantos años como el ni estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por ella. De eso estaba seguro. Y por eso se le hacía injusto que se le arrebataran de esa forma. Pero eso era su culpa. Por ser un cobarde.

Desvió su mirada un instante. La familia de la novia. Extraordinariamente hermosas, envueltas en túnicas de seda, se encontraban las veelas. Las miró embobado.¿Y si invitaba alguna a bailar? Tal vez Hermione se diera cuenta entonces. Sacudió la cabeza. Recordó el bochornoso incidente con su ahora cuñada y enrojeció. No valía la pena. Para que engañarse, por más hermosas que fueran, ninguna de esas veelas tenían el cabello enmarañado ni castaño ni la sonrisa que tanto le gustaban.

Dirigió el rostro hacia la pista de baile. ¿Pero que demonios? Krum y Hermione no se veían por ninguna parte. Los buscó pero nada. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de ir a buscarlos y de hecho, ya se levantaba de su silla cuando lo tomaron del hombro.

Era Harry.

-Compañero, tenemos que hablar.

La mirada de Harry era un poco extraña. Como si tuviera que decirle algo decisivo. Y de repente supo que así era. Asintió y caminó tras él fuera de la fiesta. Fueron hasta un bosquecillo al lado de La Madriguera y Ron sintió un inmenso alivio cuando descubrió la figura de Hermione recargada contra un árbol. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron junto a ella, evitó su mirada. Estaba enojado.

Harry miró a sus dos amigos y sonrió por un momento. Pero luego se puso serio.

-Es hoy chicos-

Ron no pudo evitar intercambiar miradas con su amiga. Lucía sorprendida, pero decidida.Lo mismo que el. De hecho ya se esperaba algo así.

-¿A qué hora?- le preguntó a su amigo.

Harry lo observó con la boca abierta, primero a él y luego a Hermione.

-Chicos…

-¿A qué hora, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

El muchacho respiró hondo.

-A las doce.Aquí.

Ron y la muchacha asintieron con tranquilidad. Era como si estuvieran planeando una excursión en lugar de la experiencia más peligrosa de sus vidas.

-Chicos, yo quiero

-Ni intentes convencernos de no ir Harry. Es inútil- lo cortó en seco Hermione.

Su amigo le sonrió.

-Yo solo quiero decirles gracias-.

Seguidamente, el joven dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí, dejándolos solos.

Solos.

Por más que aguanto las ganas no pudo. El demonio de los celos le ganaba.

-¿Y no piensas ir con Vicky?

El rostro de Hermione se arrugó en una mueca de furia y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Ya me extrañaba que hubieras tardado tanto.

Ron le sonrió petulante.

-Ni que siempre estuviera pendiente de ti.

-Pues es lo que parece.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No soy estúpida, Ron. Has estado vigilándonos todo el rato.

-No es cierto. Estas loca.

El joven le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero no pudo. Hermione lo detuvo por el brazo, con una fuerza que el no le conocía.

-¡No me digas loca! Sabes que tengo la razón-espetó furiosa.

-¡Claro que no!- grito el muchacho y se soltó-Ahora vete con Krum que debe estar buscándote

-¡Maldita sea,Ron¿Por qué haces esto?

Ron la ignoró y empezó a caminar. Hasta que escuchó unos sollozos. Se giró al instante, aterrado. Odiaba verla llorar.

-Hermione-

-¡Lárgate!

-No.

El joven se acercó a ella, inseguro. Hermione lloraba con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Lucía agobiada, desesperada. El muchacho tendió sus brazos y poco a poco la envolvió entre sus brazos. Hermione trató de negarse, pero luego no opuso resistencia.

-Lo siento- murmuró Ron, con el rostro entre los cabellos de ella.

-No te disculpes. Solo quiero que me expliques de una vez que sucede- sollozó ella, contra su pecho.

-Hermione, yo…

La joven se separó de el. Todavía con el rostro húmedo.

-Estoy enferma de esto. De pelear como si fueramos dos niños siempre por lo mismo. Necesito una explicación. Es agobiante, Ron.

Ron la observo, triste.

-No lo se- susurró.

Hermione rio irónicamente.

-Eres increíble-

Esta vez fue ella quien le dio la espalda. Solo quería estar sola.

-Hermione-

La muchacha lo pensó antes de darse la vuelta.

-Estoy cansada Ron. Dímelo de una vez¿qué es lo quieres de mí?

Estaba bueno de andar dando vueltas sin llegar a ningún lugar. Maldita sea, seria ahora o nunca. Ron se acerco a Hermione con una determinación increíble y sin más, tomo la cara de ella con sus enormes manos y la beso. Con los dedos le acariciaba las mejillas, mientras su lengua exploraba con deleite la boca de ella, en un beso que sabia a miel, y experimentaba sensaciones mil veces soñadas. Y sentir la forma en que ella le respondía el beso no era para menos. Los dos se quedaron asi un rato hasta que el aire les falto. Se separaron, con los ojos cerrados por miedo a abrirlos y que todo fuera un sueño.

Se miraron un instante.

-Te quiero a ti Hermione, eso es lo que pasa.

La muchacha se sonrojó, pero luego le echo los brazos al cuello y decidida lo beso de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti, Ron- dijo una vez que se había soltado.

-Esto es increíble- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Aún no me has preguntado algo.

El joven sintió que le falta el aire por un instante.

-Es cierto. Este… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Hermione lo miro divertida.

-No me refería a eso, Ron.

El muchacho se sonrojo violentamente.

-Lo siento, yo… ¿entonces de que hablabas?

- Estaba esperando que me pidiera que bailáramos. Pero la pregunta no esta de más. ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia!

Ron la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego la tomo de la mano y se la llevo hacia la fiesta. Cuando los vieron llegar, muchos sonrieron, contentos de que por fin algo así había ocurrido. Harry y Ginny, que bailaban juntos, levantaron sus pulgares. Y Krum, que se encontraba solo, les dirigió una mirada hosca, pero luego, para sorpresa de Ron, le sonrió, como un buen perdedor. Y luego se volvió para bailar con la señora Weasley.

Ron pasó sus manos por la cintura de Hermione y ella le echo los brazos al cuello. Y en el centro de la pista, los dos bailaban, mirándose en silencio, mientras agradecían para sus adentros el haber revelado lo que sentían. A tiempo. _Por que partir de esa noche no tenían idea de lo que podría ocurrir…_


End file.
